zelda_theorienfandomcom_de-20200215-history
URA Zelda
!!!Bitte bedenkt vor allem hier, dass nicht alle Informationen offiziell sind und manche Dinge sinngemäß erschlossen worden sind!!! Ura Zelda ist die für den nur in Japan erschienenen Nintendo64-Disk-Drive (N64DD) geplant gewesene, aber niemals veröffentlichte Erweiterung/Fortsetzung von Ocarina of Time, ''welches 1998 auf dem Nintendo64 erschien. Der Disk Drive funkioniert ungefähr so, dass du die Nintendo64 Cardrige oben einsteckst und unten eine CD auf der die Ergänzung/Fortsetzung geschrieben war. Es enthielt WESENTLICH mehr Areale als ''Ocarina of Time, wie beispielsweise die Pyramide der Kraft, den Himmel und ähnliches... Die Story Die Story sollte zuerst der von Ocarina of Time folgen, im zweiten Kapitel (das Erwachsensein) aber mehr Inhalte haben. Es solle in Hyrule einen Lichttempel, einen Erdtempel und einen Himmelstempel gegeben haben, für deren Abschluss man ebenfalls ein Amulett bekommen hätte. Die Amulette wären in URA Zelda sogar einsetzbar gewesen, anstatt einfach nur ein Feld im Statusmenü zu füllen. Allerdings wurden die Benutzbarkeit der Amulette durch Feuer-, Eis- und Lichtpfeile, sowie Auge der Wahrheit, Gleitstiefel und die Feensegen ausgetauscht. Weiterhin wäre Link auf irgendeine Weise in die Schattenwelt gekommen, wobei es aber nicht bekannt ist wie oder warum. Da aber das Lied Walzer der Dunkelheit existiert, kann es sein, dass es ein Lied gibt, welches Link erlaubt an einen bestimmten Ort in der Schattenwelt zu teleportieren. Bekannt ist ebenfalls, dass als absoluter Endboss Schatten-Link geplant war. Die Lichtwelt Auf der Karte von der Lichtwelt URAs springt uns natürlich sofort das vertraute Hyrule entgegen, wenn man allerdings einen zweiten Blick auf die Karte wirft, merkt man, dass es zu viel ist. * Man sieht als erstes unten rechts eine Art "Quelle", an welcher sich ein Strand mit Palmen befindet. Dies könnte der Vorgänger der Schädelbucht von Majora's Mask sein. (Zur Karte) * Weiterhin gibt es noch eine "Quelle" oben rechts unter Zoras Reich, welche sich in Ocarina of time nicht finden lässt. (Zur Karte) * Dann gibt es oben links noch sehr viel zu sehen. Zum einen an der Stelle ganz links befindet sich ein schwebender Palast, welcher den Palast des Triforce darstellt, welchen man erst sehr spät (kurz vor dem Finale) im geplanten Spiel erreicht. (Zur Karte) * Dann sieht man noch rechts vom Palast des Triforce zwei Spiralhügel, während einer (der hintere) noch einen weiteren Turm auf sich stehen hat. Was es damit auf sich hat kann keiner sagen, da es dazu keinerlei Informationen bekannt sind. (Zur Karte) Die Schattenwelt Ebenfalls scheint es in URA Zelda eine Schattenwelt zu geben, aber es ist nicht bekannt ob es sich dabei um das Heilige Reich, eine andere Dimenson oder eine Parallelwelt handelt. Hierüber gibt es so gut wie GAR KEINE INFORMATIONEN. Aber beginnen wir mit der Analyse der Karte: *'Unten rechts' befindet sich ein zugefrorener See in dessen Mitte ein Eishexagon mit einer Spirale befindet. Dies stellt uns vor ein Problem, da es ja einen Palast des Eises in URA Zelda gibt, dieser sich aber nach den wenigen vorhandenen Angaben in der Lichtwelt befindet. So müsste es möglich sein an verschiedenen Orten durch die Welten zu reisen (z.B. die sieben Teleporter aus A Link to the Past...). Als "Strand" befindet sich eine mit Steinen durchzogene Graßfläche am eingefrorenen See. (Zur Karte) *'Weiterhin rechts' befindet sich eine sumpfähnliche Umgebung, welche nebelig erscheint und an einem dungeonähnlichem Gebäude mit zwei Säulen endet. Das würde auch passen, da es einen Sumpfpalast in URA Zelda gegeben hätte. (Zur Karte) *Wenn man vom Sumpf aus nach links schaut sieht man eine strahlenförmig ausgelegte Hecke, worunter man sich nichts, außer vielleicht ein kleines Labyrinth, vorstellen kann. (Zur Karte) *'Oben links über dem Heckenlabyrinth '''befindet sich eine Lavaquelle, welche mit dafür verantworlich ist, dass ein Lavafluß den nördlichen Teil der Welt vom südlichen abgetrennt. Diese ist warscheinlich nicht weiter beachtenswert. (Zur Karte) *'Unten links''' befindet sich eine Schlucht, über die sich schmale steinerne Wege ziehen, welche am Ende zu einem Spiralberg führen, auf dessen Spitze sich ein Kristall befindet, über den ebenfalls nichts bekannt ist. (Zur Karte) *'Mittig links' befinden sich mehere Grasflächen, welche sich spiralförmig in den Boden schrauben. Diese errinnern heutzutage sehr an den Siegelhein aus Skyward Sword und sind warscheinlich auch das Vorbild dessen. (Zur Karte) *'Oben links' befindet sich ein Areal wie der Zora-Fluss nur mit schwarzen Steinen und Lava anstelle von Wasser. Vielleicht hätte es in der Schattenwelt Zoras gegeben, welche in Lava hätten schwimmen können. Allerdings befindet sich darauf kein dungeonähnliches Gebäude, so muss der Dungeon, falls es dort einen gibt, sich darin/darunter befinden. (Zur Karte) *'Über dem Fuße von Zoras Fluss' gibt es ein Dorf, welches gegebenenfalles Kakariko in der Schattenwelt repräsentiert hätte. Dieses Dorf sieht aber weder modern noch bewohnt aus, so hätte es also ebefalls etwas wie das Vergessene Dorf aus Twilight Princess sein können. (Zur Karte) *Am mittig nördlichsten Punkt der Karte befindet sich eine Pyramiede. Diese Pyramiede kennen wir alle aus A Link to the Past. Es ist mit 95% Warscheinlichkeit die Pyramiede der Kraft. Dies lässt sich auch damit beweisen, dass sie genau dort steht, wo in der Lichtwelt sich Schloß Hyrule befindet, denn so war es auch schon in A Link to the Past. In der Pyramiede der Kraft wurde das Triforce von Ganon aufbewahrt, als er in A Link to the Past ''es erlangen konnte. Vor der Pyramiede scheint es aber auch noch eine Stadt/Dorf zu geben welches möglicherweise die Schattenweltversion der Hyrule Stadt seien könnte. (Zur Karte) *'Nord-westlich''' von der Pyramiede aus gibt es einen Vulkankrater, in dessen Spitze sich nicht fließende Lava befindet. Dies scheitnt ebenfalls kein allzu wichtiger Ort zu sein. (Zur Karte) *Nun aber, wiederum nord-westlich von etwas, nämlich des 'Lavakrater's befindet sich ein Schwarzes Schloss, welches nur über einen steilen Bergpfad zu erreichen ist. Das Schloß sieht allerdings sehr wie Ganons Schloss aus Ocarina of Time aus und hat eine rote Wolkenformation um sich herum, wie der Todesberg sie in der Erwachsenenzeit, bevor du Volvagia besiegst, hat. Hier hätte mit großer Sicherheit das Finale von URA Zelda stattgefunden. (Zur Karte) *Insgesamt aber sind fast alle Orte wie in der Lichtwelt mit einer Ebene verbunden, nur dass diese in diesem Falle eine Wüste ist. Sofort auffällig ist, dass die Wüste in der Mitte Einschränkungen hat, welche denen der Lon-Lon Farm in der Lichtwelt entsprechen, allerdings ist nichts in der Mitte zu sehen. Wofür ist dann diese Einschränkung? (Zur Karte) Die Tempel Um sich mit den Tempeln auseinanderzusetzen findet ihr hier eine Liste aller Tempel welche in URA neu wären. * Der Tempel des Lichts * Der Tempel des Himmels * Der Tempel der Erde * Der Palast des Eises * Der Sumpfpalast * Der Schildkrötenfelsen * Der Palast der Dunkelheit * Der Palast des Triforce * Der Palast des Donners * Waldschrein * Der Tempel (Zitadelle ?) der Zeit * Die Pyramide der Kraft * Seegrundtempel * Der Palast der Seelen Musik: (Nicht davon gehört auch nur ansatzweise mir. des Veröffentlichers [https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCLmbZwE-2FLANsVvdcMUKBg hier und hier]) Tempelmusik * Palast der Dunkelheit (Palace of Darkness) * Palast des Eises (Palace of Ice) * Palast der Erde (Earth Palace) * Palast der Seelen (Palace of souls) * Palast des Donners [? (Thunder Palace)]] * Palast des Windes (Palace of Wind) * Sumpfpalast (Palace of the Marsh) * Tempel des Lichts (Temple of Light) * Waldschrein (Deepwood shrine) * Schildkrötenfelsen (Turtle Rock Cavern) * Tempel der Zeit [Zitadelle der Zeit (Temple of Time)] * Seegrund Grotte (Lakebed Grotto) * Bosskampf #1 [Lichtwelt {?} (Boss battle #1)] * Bosskampf #2 [Schattenwelt{?} (Boss battle #2)]] Oberweltmusik * Ebene von Hyrule (Hyrule Field) * Dämmerungsdünen [? (Dusk dunes)]] * Das Dorf der Ausgestoßenen (Village of Outcasts) Teleportationslieder * Hymne des Eises (Hymn of Ice) * Walzer der Dunkelheit (Walz of Darkness) * Overtüre des Windes (Overture of Wind) * Kanon des Donners (Canon of Thunder) Unzuordnungsbar: * Unterhalb von Schloss Hyrule (Hyrule Castle Underground) * Das stille Königreich (The silent kingdom) * Feenquelle (Fairy Fountain) * Kantate nach Woanders (Prelude to Another) Zusammenfassung: URA Zelda ist eine sehr interessante Weiterführung von Ocarina of Time, welche niemals auf dem Markt erschien, und enthält mehr Inhalt als Ocarina of Time. Es wäre somit das Erste 3D Spiel gewesen welches sich über zwei Welten erstrecken würde und somit ~ doppelt so viel Spielraum hätte. Viele Fans wünschen sich, dass Nintendo URA Zelda veröffentlicht oder gar ein Remaster für die jeweilige nächste Konsole (Welche Stand 2016 die Konsole mit dem Codename NX wäre) machen würde, da das heutzutage GAR KEIN Problem darstellen würde.